


An Ode to Narcessism

by Celestriakle



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-23
Updated: 2010-11-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestriakle/pseuds/Celestriakle
Summary: Someone's been coddling his ego. Not actually a poem.





	An Ode to Narcessism

Maria looked up at the sound of the cocky laughter ringing through the halls. "Cunningham..." Shaking her head, she continued on. Meanwhile, in the doctor's office, the fluffy-headed medic spun in his chair, lighting up yet another of his infinite supply of cigarettes. "Aw yeah. I am the best doctor EVER." He let loose another burst of laughter as Roni wheeled into the room. "Are you certain, Doctor?"

"Absolutely! Who else can identify every disease known to man?"

"But what about me, Doctor?"

"Ha! I worked great before you, and I work just as well now. Now, would you please go shut yourself down somewhere? You're raining on my parade." Leaning in, he blew a puff of smoke out on the computer's screen.

"...Yes Doctor..." Was that disapproval in the computer's voice? "Ha!" He waved away the notion, turning in his chair, as she wheeled away. Grinning, he piled his feet on the desk and took a puff. "Hells yes. No one's better than me."


End file.
